Sakura & The Jinchuriki
by MetalSonicShard
Summary: Sakura has a fling with an older man and this results in quite the adventure for her and Temari. Heavy Lemons included!
1. Chapter 1: Fling with an Older Man

Ages:  
Sakura (17)  
Killer B (35)

Long after the Shinobi World War, things have gone back to peace and tranquility. The Land of Fire or The Village Hidden in the Leaves was in need of some repairs however. So many people from other villages such as Gaara, the Kazekage, and Killer B, the Eight Tails Jinchuriki. Naruto was also helping out with the trouble but was limited due to major injuries.

Elsewhere, we find our favorite pink-haired kunoichi, Sakura Haruno, getting dressed to go help out. Sakura had developed mentally, physically as a ninja, and physically in her body. Sakura's body had matured over the past year and she was now packed with 34 D cups and an incredibly huge but round ass that complimented her curvy hips.

"Damn Sakura, you are looking fine!" said the pink-haired kunoichi to herself as she looked in front of a mirror. Sakura was wearing a hot pink tank top that showed off some good amount of cleavage, some white shorts that went barely past her ass and some pink high-heeled sandals. Sakura was looking to attract some men with her newly formed body.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
Elsewhere in the town, we spot Killer B rhyming to himself while constructing a house.

"Woo, I am beat. I think I could go for some food across the street!" rhymes B as he walked to get some ramen from the shop. B began to chow down as he heard some footsteps approaching the shop. B's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight he was seeing. It was Sakura and B was admiring her smoking hot body.

"I'll have a bowl of ramen please," said Sakura to the store clerk, "but I don't have money on me so can I-"

"I'll pay for you young lady." interrupted B who handed the clerk some money.

"Wow thank you sir!" said Sakura, "Wait a minute, you're B right?"

"Why yes I am and you're Sakura, the pleasure is all mine." said B then taking her hand and kissing it. Sakura was pretty aroused at the moment as she thought of how it could be like to have a sexual experience with the Jinchuriki.

The two talked for a good 10 minutes before Sakura asked "So do you have anywhere to stay tonight? My house is open and my parents are out of town." Sakura added some seduction to the last part.

"Why I would love to stay with you young lady." responded B as she stood up and offered her hand to him. Sakura grabbed his hand the whole way and led him to her house as B stared at her amazing ass.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
The two entered Sakura's house and sat on her couch as B asked "So how old are you Sakura?"

"I am 17 years old, and yourself?" responded Sakura.

"I am 35, but you look like you could be in your early 20's." complimented B.  
Sakura had liked older men and also knew what they said about B when it comes to sex. Sakura sat closer to him and put her hand on his chest.

"Damn you're buff, and you have some nice feeling abs." complimented Sakura as she felt his body. B didn't hesitate to feel Sakura's hips and legs with admiration.

"You have an amazing ass. If there's one thing I love it's a light-skinned girl with a dark-skinned girl's ass." said B as he felt her ass.

"And I love an older black man with a huge dick" said Sakura as she put her hand on his crotch and began to grab.

Sakura and B began to make out intensely while grabbing each other's bodies. B caressed Sakura's huge ass and hips while Sakura locked her arms around his neck. The two were so into the intense make out and began to wrap their tongues with each other, making it a very sexual kiss. Sakura began to put her hands on B's shirt and lifted it up while breaking the kiss.

Sakura took a look at B's body and then kissed his chest with small kisses. She continued kissing his body from his chest down until she reached his lower abs and knew what she was gonna do next. Sakura unzipped his pants and was almost smacked in her beautiful face by a gigantic cock.

"Oh..my..god..you're so huge..holy shit, how big are you?!" gasped Sakura with shock and excitement at the Jinchuriki's huge member. She began to tap it against her cheek playfully like a pornstar.

"I am actually 16 inches, but I'm sure a sexy chick like you can handle it" said B and Sakura was just licking her lips as she playfully tapped the cock on her boobs.

"You're more than a foot long?! Oh I'm gonna enjoy this" exclaimed Sakura as she now began to jerk off the huge cock. Sakura used her hand to give a nice hand job to B and jerked him rapidly, making him moan. Sakura also realized that B's dick was huge enough to try a two-handed hand job. She put both hands around his enormous cock and went up and down as fast as she could go.

"You like this B? Am I doing a good job?" said Sakura with a seductive tone as she switched back to one hand.

"Oh yes, best hand job I've ever gotten!" said B as he moaned with pleasure but still not cumming.

"Well then, I guess you're gonna have to give me some lunch. And by lunch I mean, your dick" said Sakura as she loosened her tank top and showed a little more cleavage. Sakura lowered her head and began to plant small kisses on B's enormous member, and planted a big kiss on the bulbous head. She then licked the tip of his dick and was ready to stop playing around and get down to business.

Sakura put the cock in her mouth and immediately enjoyed the taste of the Jinchuriki's gigantic member. She bobbed her head up and down very slowly but began to change her speed at a much higher rate. B was moaning and began to shoot out some cum down the sexy pink-haired ninja's throat. Sakura swallowed the cum as she began to deep throat his cock as far as she could. Sakura began to make some gagging noises but kept on going, licking the member at the same time. Sakura got up to a whole foot of it in her mouth, only missing 6 inches!

"Damn girl! You managed to get a whole foot of me inside your mouth!" exclaimed B as Sakura made gagging noises with a foot of his dick in her mouth. Sakura took it out and began to lick his huge member all over before continuing to suck it once more. Sakura went at a fast pace and swallowed his cum after a long blow job.

"Damn that tasted good, lets go upstairs now" suggested Sakura as she licked her lips and got up reaching out for his hand. B took her hand as she led him upstairs with her ass swaying side to side as she walked.

Sakura using her amazing strength pushed B onto the bed in her room, soon after she tackled him on there and began to put her hands on his chest starting to make out with him. B grabbed her ass and felt her legs while kissing the sexy kunoichi teen. Sakura and B continued to explore each other's lips and caress each other's bodies until Sakura broke the kiss. Sakura took off her hot pink tank top and revealed her huge 34D boobs.

"Damn girl, you got some huge tits!" exclaimed B as he grabbed one of them and massaged it.

"Thanks, my master said they would grow naturally and they did" said Sakura as she gasped while B began sucking on her boobs. Sakura moaned with pleasure as B just gave her boobs so much attention. Sakura got out and then got down to suck his dick again. Sakura went down and up really rapidly while B moaned with pleasure at the sexy pink haired teen's skill at sucking cock. Sakura also sucked on his balls and jerked off his huge dick with two hands.

"God you're sooo good" said B as Sakura inserted the 16 inch dick in between her 34D boobs. Sakura rapidly titfucked B's gigantic cock and made him thrust it up and down. Sakura licked the tip of the cock as he thrusted it in between her huge tits. Sakura got up and took off her white shorts to reveal herself wearing a pink thong.

"Damn, that's an amazing ass. I guess I'll be pounding this." said B as he felt the sexy ninja's ass and legs.

"Yes you will, I want you to use that huge cock to get into my ass and pussy as hard as you can." demanded Sakura as she removed the thong to reveal her tight pussy. B got down and started to eat out Sakura.

"Oooh..B don't stop..that's the spot.." said Sakura as she moaned with pleasure at the sensation B's tongue was causing to her insides. B rapidly licked around the tight pussy and even left kisses on the opening. B stopped the licking and placed Sakura on his member, impaling Sakura's tight pussy with his 16 inch cock.

"OH MY GOSH!" screamed Sakura as she felt the pleasuring but somewhat painful dick impaling her virginity. B thrusted into Sakura as she bounced herself up and down with her amazingly round tits going up and down. B's pounded the pussy as she kept on bouncing and screaming loudly at the pleasure of the fucking.

"B YOU'RE SO BIG!" exclaimed Sakura as she kept on bouncing on his huge member. B began to realize that he would soon reach his climax and blow his load into Sakura.

"Babe I'm coming!" warned B as Sakura interrupted.

"BLOW IT IN ME!" demanded Sakura as B blew his huge load into Sakura as she continued bouncing on him. Sakura got off of B and rested on the bed while breathing heavily. B lifted Sakura up and placed her huge ass over his dick.

"Babe, your ass needs my dick inside it" said B as he felt the pink haired hottie's ass.

"Mmm, please get it inside my ass!" said Sakura as she put her hand on his cock. B thrusted his dick into Sakura's round ass and she also bounced her ass while she got pounded. Sakura screamed at the pleasurable pain of a 16 inch cock impaling her ass.

"B! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" exclaimed Sakura as the Jinchuriki thrusted into the sexy light-skinned ass. B once again came into Sakura's ass and put her down.

"B? We aren't done. We're going all night." said the sexy pink haired kunoichi as she grabbed B's dick and began to stroke it.

B and Sakura fucked all night and had so much blow jobs, hand jobs and make out sessions and continued in the morning. Sakura loved older men and especially ones with enormous cocks while B loved light-skinned girls with huge asses and tits. This turned into the hottest sex marathon with many people not realizing the two missing.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Journey to Kumo

After getting a good morning's pounding, Sakura was dazed and had blurred vision.

"Ugh..where's Bee?" asked Sakura to herself as she noticed she was naked but Bee was missing. Sakura spotted a note from Bee that read "Forgive me beautiful, I have to go back to Kumokagure. You were the best fuck I've ever had and lets meet up again ok? Take care sexy, Bee." Sakura got dressed into her sexy clothes that she wore before fucking Bee yesterday and headed out towards the Hokage tower.

-/-/-/-/-/-moments later-/-/-/-/-/-

"No Sakura, there really isn't a way for you to go to Kumokagure. Why do you ask?" asked a puzzled Lady Tsunade at her star pupil.

"No reason, I was asking for Temari since she actually has an assignment there and I wanted to help her out since she.." said Sakura thinking of a lie for Temari.

"Since she..what?" asked a suspicious Tsunade.

"Oh since I owe her for escorting me on a previous mission I completed! I wouldn't have done it without her!" exclaimed Sakura as Tsunade seemed convinced.

"Very well, here's a map and be careful. But I'm sure you and Temari can handle this. When are you two leaving?" Asked Tsunade to her student.

"Umm, later today. I just gotta look for Temari." said Sakura quickly without thinking as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

'Ok now I gotta find Temari and tell her about this plan.." thought Sakura to herself as she only imagined how mad Temari could be.

-/-/-/-/-/-moments later-/-/-/-/-/-

"So you want me to accompany you to Kumokagure so you can reunite with an older black guy you fucked last night and earlier today?" asked a puzzled Temari.

"Yes.." said the embarrassed pink-haired kunoichi.

"Well lets do this! And I didn't think you had it in you. Ok maybe I did cuz you seemed to be the type to suck off an older guy but black?" asked Temari as Sakura blushed.

"I don't know. Black guys are so muscular and that dark skin just feels so good! I'm getting really horny just thinking about Bee's muscular chest and his huge dick." said Sakura as Temari found it surprising for Sakura to talk like this.

"Ok Sakura, we need to pack some clothes. I say we get dressed into comfortable clothing since we will be doing a lot of running and tree-climbing." explained Temari to the sexy kunoichi.

"And we can pack booty shorts, tank tops, sandals and mini dresses to wear while we are there?" asked Sakura to the equally sexy blonde.

"Oh yeah" said Temari with a smirk on her face, "Now lets get packing Sakura!" exclaimed Temari.

-/-/-/-elsewhere in Kumokagure-/-/-/

"Man this weather is hot! I'm gonna chill at my favorite spot!" rhymed Bee as he barely arrived at Kumokagure. Bee walked until he was greeted by his good friends of Kumokagure, Darui and Omoi.

"Bee! How ya been buddy?" greeted Omoi as he high fived Bee. Bee also shook hands with Darui before responding.

"I'm feeling good boys! But it sure is hot! I enjoyed my time at Konoha but I'm glad to be back here!" exclaimed Bee powerfully as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Anything interesting happen at Konoha?" asked Darui calmly while also wiping away sweat.

"Boys, interesting doesn't begin to describe Konoha! Lots of fine, young honeys ready for a good time!" exclaimed Bee ecstatically.

"Seriously? I wish we went Darui" said a disappointed Omoi, "We could've gone to help but Darui suggested we stay here."

"I'm sorry man, but did you get to do the 'fun time' with a girl?" Asked Darui while patting Bee on the back.

"Oh yes I did! I got to bang an incredibly sexy chick! She had HUGE tits, and a ROUND ass!" exclaimed Bee as he used his hands to describe the curvy body.

"No way Bee!" exclaimed Omoi not completely buying Bee's story.

"Yes way man! This chick was a freak! She was white, pink-haired and 17!" exclaimed Bee while the two were shocked.

"17? Dude! Nice one!" shouted Darui as he congratulated Bee on the bang.

"She fit a whole FOOT of my dick in her mouth! Man I wish I could've taken her with me to fuck all day and all night" said Bee thinking about Sakura's amazing body and sexiness.

"Damnnn, she sounds fineee!" said Omoi as Bee began to walk away, "Where you going Bee?"

"I'm heading to my home, I need to rest for a while. Catch ya'll dudes later!" said Bee as he headed out.

"Bee! The Sound Cloud is re opening! We haven't had a good club session since it closed months ago! Come tomorrow!" shouted Darui to Bee as he walked.

"I will bros! Catch ya'll fools later!" exclaimed Bee as he ran out.

Special Thanks to boorken here on for inspiring me to continue this story and for ideas! Much appreciation to you man! Stay awesome!


	3. Chapter 3: Sexy Foreigners In Kumo

"Temari we are here now!" exclaimed Sakura after pulling an all-nighter of traveling to Kumogakure. Sakura and Temari both got at Kumo at around 6:30 PM after a full day of traveling.

"Man it is really hot in this place!" exclaimed Temari, "Sakura lets go find a place to go stay at and change also." The two sexy kunoichis walked around the town until they found a really nice inn that was also within their budget.

"Alright Temari, I'm gonna rest for about an hour. After that lets get properly dressed and hit this town!" exclaimed Sakura with minimal excitement due to the tiring trip it took to get to Kumogakure. Temari went into the shower to freshen up as Sakura would do the same after then rest.

-/-/-/-/about an hour later\-\-\-\-\-

"Damn Sakura! You're really hot!" complimented Temari to the sexy kunoichi. Sakura was wearing a pink mini dress that barely went past her ass and some white and pink heels. The dress really hugged Sakura's body and showed off every curve nicely.

"Why thanks! You're really sexy Temari, look at you!" said Sakura returning the compliment and the smoking hot blonde. Temari was wearing a black mini dress that also barely went past her ass and hugged her curves to show off the sexiness of her body along with black heels. Temari's boobs were the same size as Sakura's (34D), her ass wasn't as big but her hips really complimented her still really big ass. She did however, have better legs.

"Lets hit the town now Sakura, it's like almost 8 and I'm sure there's some good spots to have some fun in" said Temari as she looked at herself in the mirror deciding to show off a little more of her boobs.

"Alright but I wanna look for Bee!" exclaimed Sakura as she stared at her ass in the mirror. "I wanna find his sexy dick and suck it again!" Sakura was licking her lips at the thought of Bee's humongous member.

"We'll find him later Sakura, lets go have some fun right now." suggested Temari as the two girls began walking outside of their room. The two sexy kunoichis were walking in the town and all the males surely noticed the foreigner girls walking around. Many guys wolf whistled at the sight of the sexy ninjas.

"Wow these guys are too hot!" said Temari, "You were right Sakura, black guys are really sexy" continued the sexy blonde as she blew some kisses to some of the men that she walked past.

"Get used to it Temari, we're gonna be here for a while." said Sakura with a seductive tone as the two hotties continued walking to who knows where.

-/-/-/-/-elsewhere in town-\-\-\-\-

"Bee! You ready man? Lets hit up the Sound Cloud!" exclaimed a rather ecstatic Omoi. Darui and Omoi were really pumped up, though Darui didn't really show it in his facial expression.

"Come on man, hurry up so we can hit up some lovely ladies!" said Darui starting to show some more excitement into their trip.

"Alright boys I'm here, now lets get this party rollin!" exclaimed Bee as the three dudes starting walking out of their house.

"So do you think any of us can hook up with Samui? That chick is fineee!" said Darui just thinking about Samui and her incredible rack. Samui was one of the few white girls in Kumogakure but every guy there wanted her.

"Dude I wish! Bee you were lucky enough to get a blow job from her!" whined Omoi as he mugged Bee.

"What can I say? She wanted Bee's vitamin D! exclaimed Bee with confidence. Samui did have a fling with Bee a while back and the result was a blow job. Samui was able to take in a foot of his dick in her mouth.

"Hey boys! Here we are!" said Omoi with energy as the three entered the Sound Cloud and heard some pumping club music. The three were so pumped that they immediately examined the floor for some ladies.

-/-/-/outside the Sound Cloud\-\-\-

"Sakura look!" exclaimed Temari, "The Sound Cloud, this must be some type of club. Lets go!" exclaimed an ecstatic Temari ready to meet some guys. Temari dragged Sakura into the club as the two girls were being stared at by a bunch of males who really noticed the two sexy foreigners.

Temari quickly ditched Sakura to grind with a group of guys. Sakura just sat near the bartenders area thinking about where Bee might be and what he could be up to when all of a sudden,Sakura was approached by a pair of guys.

"Hiya beautiful. My name is Darui and this is Omoi" said Darui in a very suave tone. He took Sakura's hand and kissed it with elegance while Sakura blushed.

"Hello, I'm Sakura and I'm from Konohagakure" said the incredibly sexy kunoichi. Omoi and Darui checked out Sakura's body when all of a sudden they had a sudden realization. Omoi tapped Darui on the shoulder and they both walked away slightly with Sakura looking quite puzzled.

"Darui! This is Bee's girl" whispered Omoi loudly into Darui's ear "should we tell him she's here?" asked Omoi but Darui looked at him like he had just seen a ghost.

"Dude no! What if we can bag this chick?" said a very ecstatic Darui.

"Dude it wouldn't feel right" said a guilty Omoi.

"Bee gets all the chicks so I could care less to be honest" said Darui coldly, "So are you in?" he asked to Omoi.

"You're right. I'm in" said a confident Omoi. The two turned around to see that Sakura wasn't at her seat anymore but was searching for Bee. She looked around the club to look for him or just find Temari.

'Ugh where is he?' thought Sakura to herself, 'I need to find Temari also but Bee comes fir-' Sakura stopped as she spotted Bee but didn't like the sight she was seeing. Bee was grinding with some girl who Sakura really couldn't see clearly but she was really sexy. Sakura turned away and walked back near the bartender. She could see Bee and this girl walk out of the club. Omoi and Darui approach Sakura again.

"What's wrong babe?" asked a confident Darui to the sulking Sakura.

"Nothing I'm fine." said Sakura in a very frustrated tone.

"Well you have my apologizes and I speak for Darui when I say that" said Omoi in a sincere voice.

"So how about you come with us? We know this town very well and I have a place that's very fun" said Darui as he stared into Sakura's beautiful face making her blush.

"Sure, I'd love to" said Sakura not even hesitating to answer with a yes. Sakura, Darui and Omoi walk out of the club and walk out into the town.

/-/-/-/-/elsewhere\-\-\-\-\

"Babe you're so hot" said Bee as he's grabbing a round ass and a nice pair of legs while making out with the girl from the club. The girl had on a black mini dress with black heels and Bee found this girl so sexy.

"I'm all yours babe, you and your sexy black dick can be all over me!" said the girl with lust. The make out was so intense but little did Bee know that he was making out with Sakura's friend..the girl was Temari!

Special thanks once again to boorken, keep rocking man! Lemon will show up next chapter since I didn't want half a lemon in this chapter.

Also check out my cousins' gameplay channel on youtube: user/BallaNetwork


	4. Chapter 4: My Friend's Hot 'Friend'

Temari grabbed Bee's crotch as the two continued to make out. Bee grabbed and caressed Temari's plump ass, eventually switching over to just rubbing her sexy legs. Bee and Temari began wrapping each other's tongues with each other, battling for dominance. Temari and Bee separated from each other, she then lowered herself by taking off his pants. Temari's forehead was tapped by a massive cock.

"Holy..how humongous! How big is it?!" exclaimed Temari in sheer shock of Bee's erection. Temari was feeling Bee's dick and tapping it on her boobs which were slightly popping out of her mini dress.

"16 inches babe" said Bee with confidence. Temari was really ecstatic at the size of this black man's member. Over a foot long? She would definitely have to work in order to get that lollipop into her mouth. The sexy blonde got her two hands and began to jerk Bee off noticing that she could use two hands on the humongous member. Bee was panting really hard at the technique that the sexy Sand Shinobi was displaying on his big friend. Temari then let go of the cock and faced him.

"This cock is mine now, hope ya don't mind" said the sexy blonde seductively as she lowered her head and began to kiss and lick the enormous dick. After planting a kiss on the head of Bee's member, Temari began to suck on it slowly but with rhythm. The blonde bobbed her head up and down, gradually getting faster and twirling her tongue around his dick. Temari began to deep throat Bee and attempted to at least get a whole foot of it in her mouth. Temari was struggling and making gagging noises but made it to 12 inches, only leaving out 4 inches!

"Damnnnn! You sexy blonde!" exclaimed Bee as he blew his load down Temari's throat. Temari swallowed Bee's juices down her throat while some coated her huge tits.

"Mmm, tastyyy" said the beautiful blonde Shinobi with seduction and lust in her tone. Temari licked the massive cock up and down while swallowing more the cum that was dripping down the cock. Temari then stood up and took off Bee's clothing completely. Bee was standing there with his member still hard which left Temari even more aroused. Bee approached Temari and began to pull down the top part of her mini dress and revealing her huge tits.

"Damn girl! How big are they?" asked Bee as he stared at Temari's round mounds.

"I'm a size 34D, like that?" said the Sand ninja with lust in her voice. Bee was so aroused at the hearing of her breast size. The Jinchuriki grabbed and massaged the pair of tits gently but very pleasurably. Temari began to moan very hard as Bee lowered his head to suck on her left tit. Bee softly bit her small nipple and that had her letting out a quiet but sexy whimper. Temari then pulled away but began to take off her dress and reveal her fully naked body.

Bee's eyes bulged as he stared and admired the sexy body of the sexy blonde. Temari had amazing legs and a really big and round ass that stood firm. Bee went up to Temari and placed her on the couch where he got beside her and decided to fuck her bowlegged. Bee inserted his massive dick into Temari's tight opening and began to thrust at a rapid pace.

"Oh my gosh! Get it in faster!" screamed out Temari as Bee thrusted his cock into her pussy at an even faster pace. Bee watched Temari's enormous jugs bounce up and down as she was bouncing her self in the sideways position Bee had her in. Bee leaned in to make out with Temari as he slowed down the pace a little and made much smoother and slower thrusts. The two continued to make out with each other as Bee rubbed her leg as he continued to slowly thrust. Bee began to rub her big ass as he pulled away from her lips.

"Babe you have such a nice ass!" exclaimed Bee as he continued to feel around the round butt.

"Why don't you shove your dick inside of it?" suggested Temari with seduction at the Jinchuriki. Bee than pulled out from her puss and repositioned Temari where she was sticking her ass out at him. Bee was on his knees as he grabbed her hips and positioned his member to enter her ass. Bee started off slowly but then got faster and began to pound on her round ass. Bee was completely ramming her round, tan ass as she was letting out loud yells of pleasure. Bee was enjoying the blonde's screams as he thrusted his massive erection into her round ass. Bee would probably leave her walking limp if he went at it long enough. Temari began to shake her ass as she had the dick in her ass, which forced Bee to stop thrusting. Temari moved her hips and ass seductively while Bee's cock was inside her butt. Bee enjoyed the dance but then took his dick out of her ass to make out with her once more.

"Damn babe you can sure move those hips" said Bee as he felt around her sexy body and kissed her. Temari began to make out with him even more fiercely but then opened her eyes while kissing him to look at something in the room that caught her eye. She saw a name plate for him and then realized that she was with Sakura's guy! Temari really couldn't do anything at this point so she just continued to kiss him. Temari then got down to suck on his dick once more and try to figure out how she'll hide this from Sakura.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Back in the lively Kumogakure, Sakura was walking along with her two new friends as she was wondering where they were going. Darui and Omoi couldn't help but stare at the sexy kunoichi's swaying ass trapped in that tight dress.

"So boys where are we going?" asked the beautiful pink-haired girl.

"I rented us a room babe" said Darui as he stared at her beautiful face and humongous tits.

The three walked into their hotel room. The room had a huge bed, a big sofa, flat screen tv, candles, dimmed lights and a nice sound system. The three sat on the leather sofa as Sakuraloosened up her mini dress from the top to show off a little more boobs.

"So babe, where ya from?" asked Darui as he kissed her hand, making her blush.

"I'm from Konohagakure" said Sakura as she kissed his cheek for being a suave gentleman. The two guys began to feel her amazing legs, Sakura was loving every moment of the attention she was receiving from the two black men. Sakura stood up to turn up some music, music that was appropriate for grinding and ass shaking.

"You guys wouldn't mind dancing with me right?" asked the sexy kunoichi.

"Not at all!" exclaimed Omoi as the two got up on the couch and squished the smoking hot ninja. Sakura shook her ass and had her body pressed up against both of them. She grinding on both of them, doing her best to give equal attention to her new men. Sakura then gave them a show by getting low and shaking her huge, round ass. She swayed it side to side as it was really low to the ground; the moves were very hypnotic.

After a good show, the three sat down. Sakura noticed the massive erections the two men and then thought about something. First she let both men feel her curves; the two felt her huge ass, luscious legs and big boobs (with dress on). Then she reached for their crotches, starting to stroke but they still had their pants on. Sakura then asked both men to take their pants off, then to remove their boxers. The two took it off and revealed massive cocks.

"Holy shit.." mumbled Sakura softly as the stared at the erections of the black men. Darui was 14 inches long, only two short from Bee, while Omoi was a foot long also. Sakura began to stroke both their cocks as she sat on the couch while they sat also. Next, Sakura began to make out with Darui while stroking the cock of Omoi. Sakura tongue kissed Darui and locked lips with him while stroking Omoi's big dick rapidly. Sakura switched after a while, stroking the bigger Darui and kissing Omoi. Omoi grabbed Sakura's luscious legs as she put her free hand on his chest while rapidly stroking Dariu's monster dick. After a while of this, she stops.

"Boys stand up, I'm about to get to my knees" said Sakura seductively as the real fun was about to begin.

So that was this chapter and a lot of twists and lots of hotness going on. Will Sakura find out about Bee and Temari? Will Bee find out about his friends and Sakura? How far will Darui, Omoi &Sakura go? Find out on the next chapter! Special thanks once again to boorken, thanks for the inspiration man!


End file.
